Some fuel deliver systems used on gasoline direct injected engines use a combination of a solenoid actuated inlet control valve metering fuel to a high pressure piston type pump to provide high pressure fuel to one or more fuel injectors. It is desirable to minimize electrical energy consumed to actuate the solenoid of the inlet control valve, and minimize acoustic noise generated by the same. It has been observed that reducing electrical energy consumption also reduces acoustic noise. It is known to use predetermined characteristics of an electric signal applied to such an inlet control valve reduce electrical energy use and acoustic noise generation. These predetermined characteristics are based on one or more representative inlet control valves. However, because of production variation, such predetermined characteristics may result in some pumps consuming more electrical energy and producing more acoustic noise than absolutely necessary. If the predetermined characteristics are changed to reduce this problem, there is a risk that some inlet control valves may not work properly and may lead to unstable pressure control.